


Scars and Souvenirs

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Series: If I can't have you... [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce catches his reflection in the mirror - he doesn't like what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars and Souvenirs

Barely out of the Batmobile, Bruce headed to the shower, removing his armor piece by piece on the way.

As he walked in front of the mirror and saw his reflection, he sighed. There were new cuts to mend, new scratches that would leave scars, new injuries to add to his already long list. His skin was marred with reminders of every one of them - from his feet, all the way to his neck, arms and hands included. It was a wonder he'd ever managed to keep his face looking unharmed as long as he had.

He could never have any sort of relationship again that wouldn't imply having to come out and say that he was Batman. No one in their right mind would ever believe he'd gotten these while playing polo or even falling off a cliff he'd been climbing. No one could possibly be that stupid.

Not that he was looking to _have_ a relationship with anyone who didn't already know that he was Batman.

But what would he have to offer them anyway?

A broken body, a heart that was mostly stone cold by now, and a stubborn streak the length of the Nile River. No one wanted that...

Especially not a person who was already in a relationship with someone who, even at their worst, had to be infinitely more loving, understanding, and easier to live with than he could ever be.

Turning away from the mirror, Bruce got into the shower. Eyes closed, he washed away the grime, the sweat, and the dried blood from his skin, hoping that perhaps, if he was lucky, soap and hot water might also rid him of this useless longing for someone he knew he would never have.

=> End.


End file.
